dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Grail (Prime Earth)
| Relatives = Yuga Khan (grandfather) Darkseid (father) Myrina (mother, deceased) Highfather (uncle) Orion (half-brother) Kalibak (half-brother) Deathspawn (half-brother) Mister Miracle (cousin) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColor = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Goddess of Anti-Life | PlaceOfBirth = Themyscira | Creators = Geoff Johns; Jason Fabok | First = Justice League Vol 2 40 | Quotation = I've been hunting it my whole life. Searching for my tool of vengeance. Suffering through unspeakable horrors. I sacrificed everything to the darkness. All for this. | Speaker = Grail | QuoteSource = Justice League Vol 2 46 | HistoryText = Grail is the daughter of Darkseid, prophesied to cause great destruction at the behest of the Anti-God. At the same time as the birth of Diana to Hippolyta, the Amazonian assassin Myrina gave birth to the daughter of Darkseid in secret, aided by Penelope and watched by the oracle Menalippe. Upon the birth of the young girl, Grail was defended by her mother from Penelope, who heard of the prophecy from Menalippe of the destruction that would be caused by the girl when she grew. After murdering Menalippe, Myrina fled Themyscira, bringing her daughter with her as the first Amazons to leave the island. Decades later, Grail allied with the Anti-Monitor and aided him in declaring war on her father. Darkseid War Grail finally arrived to Earth through a dimensional portal and was quick to ravage the Justice League, nearly killing them all until another Amazon arrived to fight her but proved to be no match for her, easily defeating her. She also defeated Green Lantern and Power Ring, and used the latter's ring's energy to summon the Anti-Monitor to their world. She welcomed the destroyer to their universe before re engaging in battle against Wonder Woman, a fight that was interrupted by Metron who arrived to teleport the Justice League away from her and the Anti-God. She then proceeded to summon her father to their world, and once he and his armies arrived, both her and the Anti-Monitor charged against the forces of Apokolips. The war started, she fought and blinded her brother until Diana once again clashed against her, trading blows until her father summoned the Black Racer to aid him, only to be taken and controlled by the Anti-Monitor who turned the weapon against him and ultimately destroyed Darkseid for good. After her father's death Grail witnessed the Anti-Monitor slowly expel the Anti-Life Equation from himself in order to become Mobius again, to which she seized the opportunity to take the Equation for herself, claiming death is too good for Darkseid. She begun searching for the first man to step foot in Themyscira, Steve Trevor, and dragged him to her presence in order to fuse him with the Anti-Life Equation, transforming him into her mind slave. Returning to the battlefield, she commanded Steve to destroy Mobius, ending the life of the Anti-God before commanding Steve to proceed and destroy the Justice League. The entire Green Lantern Corps tried and failed to subdue her, overpowering her enemies before turning her attention towards the newborn child of Superwoman, slaying his mother and taking the child to herself in order to systematically steal the powers of all the surrounding Gods and retrieve the Anti-Life Equation so her father could be reborn again through the child. Her revived father now as her obedient pawn, the new Darkseid was about to destroy the Justice League until the arrival of the Female Furies who assaulted Grail alongside the rest of the League in a final attempt to stop her. Restrained by Diana and her mother, Myrina requested her evil daughter to open her eyes to ease her rage, to which Grail reluctantly did, firing her beams through her mother to strike Darkseid, separating him from the Equation and returning him to his infant state. Now in an isolated cave, Grail holds her infant father in her arms, promising to raise and love him as her mother did her, stating that now they both have a second chance. Children of the Gods Descending into further evil, Grail decided she should use the life force of various children of Zeus to speed up the maturation of her father. Coming to Elexinor, Oregon, she sought out Hercules, who she slew in single combat, using a Motherbox to drain his life force before returning to Darkseid, who she fed the energy, aging him into a teenager. Though she was dismayed that even Hercules' power would not be enough to fully restore the God of Tyranny, Darkseid simply told her they would have to try to kill the Olympian's many children on Earth faster. | Powers = * : As the hybrid offspring of an Amazon and a New God, Grail possesses powers and abilities inherited from both lineages. ** ** ** ** ** ** : Grail can sense the presence of Motherboxes. ** : Grail inherited, or has a power similar to, the Omega Effect of her father. Capable of injuring the likes of New Gods and destroy the unbreakable bracelets of Wonder Woman. ** : Grail can infect and corrode the emerald energy of willpower emanated from the Green Lantern Rings, causing great harm and pain to the ring wielder. * : Grail can perform occult Amazon rituals for various purposes. ** : Grail has the ability to lock on the frequency of those connected to the Speed Force and use them as bridges to cross universes. ** : She can use an ancient Amazon ritual that slaughters an enemy to later revive it in a chosen host. Grail used this to revive her father Darkseid through the son of the Syndicate. ** : Grail can use a twisted Amazon ritual that imprisons the darkness in one's heart to summon her father Darkseid to wherever she is. | Abilities = * * : Grail was capable of besting the likes of Batman and Wonder Woman in battle. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Anti-Life: She used the power of the Anti-Life Equation in order to control the will of her father after the latter's resurrection. *'Fatherbox' | Transportation = * Boom Tube | Weapons = * Scythe: Grail possesses a weapon she claims was forged by Hades himself, capable of slicing even through Gods. Hercules believes that she actually means it was forged by Hephaestus, the smithing god, as that fits under his purview instead of that of Hades. | Notes = * She was first mentioned, although unnamed, in , and didn't make her full appearance until . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}